


Secret Santa

by addict_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Christmas, Christmas Party, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Stiles's wish for Secret Santa is quite simple, but it falls in the wrong hands complicating things.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Stiles folded the piece of paper where he’d written ‘ _Derek’s heart’_ and placed it the glass bowl sitting on the table in front of him.

Secret Santa was the worst invention in corporations.

For the first time since he’d started working in the company, he went with the truth about his Christmas wish. In the previous years, he’d asked for mugs, sweaters, sweets, the usual Christmas stuff.

 _Hale Aware Wolves Inc._ appeared on Stiles’s radar when his best friend, Scott McCall, had been bitten during their high school years. Stiles had sought help online, and Scott had received the help of a werecoyote during his first year of being a werewolf. Malia – the werecoyote – later became Scott’s girlfriend, and they’d recently gotten engaged.

Stiles had known from the moment he’d seen Malia in action that he wanted to become part of the company. _Hale Aware Wolves Inc._ made sure all were-creatures were integrated in society, and if they were threatened by hunters, the company went to incredible lengths to protect them.

Peter and Derek Hale had started the company when their own family had been threatened and nearly decimated by hunters. Every member of the family, which created a big pack, worked for _Hale Aware Wolves Inc._ There were a few branches in the major cities of the United States of America, led by one Hale or another.

Stiles worked at the headquarters, which was located in Los Angeles, close to his hometown – Beacon Hills. He’d learned that the Hales had a house in the preserve in his hometown and that’s where they used to live before the fire.

The CEO of the Los Angeles headquarters was Derek Hale. Stiles hadn’t met him until a week into working for the company. His interview had been with one of Derek's sisters, Cora. She’d been amazingly kind and sweet, so Stiles couldn’t imagine what a broody man his boss could be.

In his two years with the company, he had time to meet all the members of the pack. They held all the important meetings in L.A.. Stiles had studied Derek around his pack, and realized he wasn’t as grumpy as he’d originally thought, but the man needed a serious dose of Xanax rolled up in wolfsbane to loosen him up.

For the first six months, Stiles had taken calls from troubled werewolves. It was like working for the hotline – there were cases with relationship problems, suicidal wolves, others fighting panic attacks, others simply seeking people like them. Next, Stiles had gotten promoted to the chat rooms. It was a lot trickier, but he’d managed it pretty well if anyone asked him.

When he celebrated one year with the company, Laura Hale, Derek’s older sister, scheduled a meeting with him and her brother. Stiles had foolishly thought he’d fucked up and he was getting kicked out. He could tell he wasn’t welcomed among his peers. Most of them were born werewolves, or bitten werewolves, with a few other were-creatures such as Malia, and the humans that worked for the company were mated with a wolf. He was the odd sheep.

Derek hadn’t said a word during the meeting, which had gnawed at Stiles’s nerves and made him double-question his choice. Laura had given him two options for a better position – he could either become a counselor, like Malia had been for Scott, or he could become Derek’s assistant. Derek was in dire need of someone to ground him and help him with his busy schedule. Stiles had chosen the later, only out of fear. If the other employees disliked him as a mere call-center guy, he could only imagine the pain they’d give him if he became a counselor. And there would be the home visits. Werewolves were proud creatures. He doubted a full-blood werewolf would listen to a human reasoning about his well-being.

So far, he’d spent three Christmases with _Hale Aware Wolves Inc._ His first had been a couple of months after being employed. He’d said he wanted a festive mug, and received a wooden mug with a circle carved on it and two X signs for eyes. Derek had flashed his Alpha eyes at the team Stiles had been part of, growling out threats about being disrespectful. For the second Christmas, Stiles was already Derek’s assistant, and this time the Secret Santa had been held at management level. Not knowing what to write on his paper, he’d asked for a sweater. Later, he found out who’d been his secret gift-giver and he liked Cora on a whole new level. She’d brought him a warm green sweater with a reindeer on the front and a box of liquor filled chocolate candy.

This Christmas, he’d grown to know Derek better, and being so close to him, his crush on the man had turned into something more. Stiles was aware he was falling in love for the grumpiest werewolf to exist, but there was nothing he could do about it.

If Derek suspected anything, he’d never commented. And Stiles was sure Derek had smelled his arousal on more than one occasion when they were alone in his office.

Derek stirred a finger inside the glass bowl filled with folded papers, then shoved it to the other end of the table.

Laura smiled at him sweetly, and tilted the bowl so her assistant could extract a paper. Isaac frowned at what was written there, then shrugged.

“Good?” Laura checked, always attentive and careful.

“It will do.” Isaac grinned.

She plucked a neatly folded paper between her red fingernails. She opened it, rolled her eyes, then set the note face down in front of her.

The bowl went to Peter. From there in made its way back to his and Derek’s side.

Stiles fidgeted, realizing how stupid he’d been to write such a thing there. He was ready to tell everyone he wanted to recall his paper, but he didn’t have the guts.

“Would you tone it down?” Derek snapped, his pale blue-green eyes boring into Stiles’s.

“What?” Stiles squeaked, shifting nervously in his leather chair.

“If you haven’t noticed, this room is full of werewolves! You’re the anxious human. Do the math, genius!”

Stiles gulped, glancing around them. Peter was watching them mildly curious, his linked fingers under his chin. Cora was staring at them, entertained, and when she caught Stiles’s eye, she winked. She leaned into Isaac’s side and whispered something. Whatever she said made Laura snort, who always acted like a lady, but Cora’s words got an alarming reaction from Derek.

He gripped the arm rests of his chair so tightly, they cracked. His red eyes were on his younger sister, and Stiles could hear low rumbles from his chest.

Terrified, he rolled his chair closer to Liam, Peter’s assistant.

Derek’s attention snapped to him, and before Stiles could comprehend what happened, Derek had grabbed his chair and pulled him closer. He thrust the bowl in front of Stiles, glaring daggers.

Shakily, Stiles picked one of the two remaining papers.

_Option #1 (the impossible one): I want my brother to find happiness_

_Option #2 (the realistic one): I want the paperback twenty year anniversary edition of Harry Potter._

_~Laura_

Stiles stifled a smile as he peeked at Derek. If he could grant Laura the first wish, he’d be more than happy to do it.

Derek’s jaw clenched when he read his paper.

“You’re an asshole, Peter!” He snapped, then got up and left the room.

Cora looked at her paper, frowning after her brother. “Did you write two papers?” she asked her uncle.

“It’s called Secret Santa for a reason. Now I know who won’t grant my wish,” Peter told her, chuckling.

Laura cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. “Whatever extravagant thing you wrote there, be ready to be disappointed. We should have discussed budget to start with.”

Stiles stared at his paper, knowing how expensive the whole collection of Harry Potter was. He’d been eyeing it for some time. His old copies were so worn out, the pages were falling out.

“I have a suggestion,” Stiles said quietly, slightly worried to stand out in front of a room full of werewolves, as Derek had pointed out. When Laura nodded, he continued, “We should at least try and get the person we extracted what they want. If it’s too expensive or unattainable in such a short period of time, we can take liberties.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you!” Cora beamed at him. “You’re still my number one,” she told Isaac, leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

“Meeting’s over before I barf.” Peter followed in Derek’s footsteps, and Liam quickly followed him dutifully.

 _Shit_. Stiles realized his mistake. He should have done the same. Derek was probably going to kill him.

“I should…” He pointed to the door, nearly falling out of the chair. On the way to the door, he stopped. “Uh, I guess no one is as stupid as me… but I just realized I didn’t sign my name. So if you got the unsigned paper, that’s me. Okay, I better go see if Der— I mean, Mr. Hale… needs anything.”

Stiles didn’t wait long enough to hear Laura’s reassuring him that it was fine, or Cora shouting after him that he should get Derek a chill pill.

Derek was at his desk, punching at the keyboard as if it had personally offended him.

Stiles hovered in the doorway. He knew Derek was aware of his presence, but when his boss didn’t bark any orders, Stiles started retreating to his own desk.

“Hold it.” Derek closed the clap of his laptop. “Did you extract Peter?”

“No.”

“It’s important. I know my paper is his. No one else in that room could be so cruel.”

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. He decided not to tell Derek that Cora had Peter’s note. He chose a different approach. “Mind if you tell me what he wrote to offend you, sir?”

Extra hair spurted on Derek’s face, and Stiles was surprised to see Derek losing control of his shift over something as silly as a Secret Santa note.

“He wants my heart! He actually wants me fucking dead! We have our own bad blood, but we put it all to rest when we started this company.”

Stiles barely heard a word after the first sentence.

Derek had his note. And the idiot took the words literally.

Because he had to keep the secrecy as best as he could with a werewolf, Stiles blurted out the first stupid thing that came to his mind.

“Do you know the story with _Snow White_?” He scrambled for words to explain himself, when Derek’s eyebrows disappear as he Beta shifted, growling. “So you know that the evil queen asks for Snow White’s heart? The hunter actually kills a deer if I remember correctly and brings its heart to the queen. Anyway, that’s irrelevant. The things is, you could buy a heart and wrap it up nicely and give it to him.”

The shift slipped away as Derek’s features returned to his beautiful human face. After a moment of silence, in which he stared at Stiles bewildered, he started laughing so loudly, he rolled a few inches backwards with his chair.

Stiles preened, patting himself on the back for his quick thinking.

It was the first time he’d seen Derek laughing like that. Over the years, he’d caught glimpses at his personality and that Derek was actually capable of smiling. But full belly laughing? Never before.

“You’re a funny one, Stilinski.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“It’s a damn compliment. You made my shitty Secret Santa gift become original and something Peter would never expect.”

“Glad I could help,” Stiles mumbled. He felt awful.

Would it be too much if Derek thought through the words on the paper?

What if Laura and Cora told him Stiles hadn’t signed his name?

He’d know. He’d know that Stiles lied, but what could he do? He couldn’t very well admit that it was his note and he didn’t want Derek’s heart quite that literally. Stiles wanted Derek to return his feelings.

**~SS~**

Two days after the Secret Santa meeting was held, Derek arrived at work earlier than usual. He was surprised to find Stiles on the sofa in his office, suspiciously in almost the same spot he’d left him the previous evening.

“Tell me you went home!” Derek said loudly.

Stiles startled, spilling his coffee on the small coffee table and the plush carpet. Only Derek’s speed saved the laptop from a coffee bath.

“Oh, God. I’m such a spaz.” Stiles plucked paper tissues from the box on Derek’s desk, then started moping the coffee table.

“I asked you something.”

Instead of retorting with his usual level of sarcasm that Derek hadn’t asked anything, Stiles dropped the paper tissues in the trash.

“I found a good bid on ebay.”

Of all the things, Derek hadn’t expected that answer. It angered him.

Stiles was a fragile human, and he’d be useless for the rest of the day due to his sleepless night. All for a bid on ebay.

“What good bid? Some first edition comic book?” Derek placed Stiles’s laptop on the sofa next to him, marching to his chair. They had a busy day ahead, and Stiles was being an idiot.

“Actually, I was trying to get a book collection. It’s for Secret Santa,” he explained, softly.

Derek powered up his laptop, spinning his chair to face Stiles. “Do you want your bonus early? I can only bet how expensive a book collection can be.”

“That’s why I’m trying to get it off ebay!” Stiles said hotly. He opened his laptop, moaning in protest. “I just missed it! I stayed up the whole night, hoping I’d get it and… BAM!”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said sincerely. He felt guilty for ruining Stiles’s bidding. “Have you checked the price in bookstores?”

“It varies, but what I have my eyes on is close to five hundred bucks. And none of the bookstores in the city have the box set I want!” Stiles was nearly hysterical.

“Okay, here’s the deal. I know you didn’t extract my note, so it’s safe to say you got Laura. Only she’d want books. Let me help you.”

“But it won’t be my present for her, if you help.” Stiles pouted.

“You helped me with figuring out how to pay my uncle for his horrible request. It’s the least I can do. You try and find out a library anywhere in the country, hell – anywhere in the world, and I’ll make it happen.”

Stiles’s eyes widened. “You’re amazing, you know that? Thanks a bunch, dude!”

“Now, I recommend you go home and catch on some sleep. I can fend for myself for a few hours. I don’t want you here until lunch. If you bring me something from Burger King, I’m going to forget the rocky start of the day.”

Derek watched as Stiles collected his laptop, messenger bag, phone, then with a curious look cast at him over his shoulder, he was gone.

Derek’s morning was quiet. He found it that he missed Stiles mumbling to himself at his corner desk, or his simple presence in the room. His scent was still in the air, and Derek was distracted and completely not productive.

As the time neared noon, he found himself eager to see Stiles again. He’d barge in the office, taking over the entire place. He’d be loud, carrying a bag of food as Derek had requested, and he’d distract Derek even more with his enticing human scent.

As predicted, at one in the afternoon, the door of the office opened. Stiles was on the phone, his messenger bag slipping off his shoulder, two Burger King paper bags in his free hand, and his scarf twisted around his neck and around the strap of his bag.

“Are you sure? It can’t be this Saturday!” He moaned into the phone.

“Tell me you didn’t make plans!” A man’s upset voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

Derek pretended he wasn’t paying attention to Stiles’s private conversation. He kept his eyes on the laptop’s screen, not seeing anything.

“Uh, we have the party at the company. How could you not know about this?”

“I know it’s the Christmas party at your work, Stiles. Malia was a sweetheart to tell me she didn’t mind if I wasn’t her date. She knows our tradition to meet on Christmas Eve!”

“Duuude, don’t guilt-trip me. I have to be there,” Stiles whispered, shuffling closer to the coffee table. He placed the food there carefully, shooting Derek a look. “I… Derek… Uh, Mr. Hale will need me there.”

Derek was about to wave him off, but that would mean to give himself away about listening in, and in all honesty, he actually wanted Stiles there. The party would be more bearable with his assistant by his side.

“I know!” Stiles exclaimed, making Derek jump, startled. “You could come as Malia’s date. We can leave together from there. How about that?”

“It doesn’t sound so bad. I’ll talk to Malia, and get back to you.”

“You’re the best, buddy. I love you.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.”

Stiles threw his phone on his desk, then took his scarf and coat off. “Sorry about that, boss. I know how you hate when I take personal calls during work hours, but—”

“It’s okay, Stiles. I see you’ve slept.”

“Like a log.” He grinned, falling into his chair. He cracked his fingers. “So what did I miss?”

“Not much. There’s a case I’m interested in taking care of, but I have no idea how to approach the subject.”

“Can I take a look?” Stiles offered, looking eager to help.

“The folder is on your desk. The boy’s name is Theo Raeken and he’s been tortured and turned into a werewolf against his will.”

The task kept Stiles busy researching, and Derek was able to focus on more pressing matters such as salaries, bonuses for his employees, rates on how well the company had gone in the last quarter.

**#**

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Scott mused, thoughtfully.

Stiles beamed. “These parties are usually boring as fuck, but it’s Christmas. And all the Hales are here.”

“They’re really scary, dude.” Scott sipped from his whiskey. All the alcohol at the parties had wolfsbane in it so the werewolves could feel the effects. To a human, the effect was multiplied.

“I still can’t believe Malia didn’t take you to any of the infamous family dinners. Even Derek once asked me when is that friend of mine going to meet the family.” Stiles touched Scott’s bicep. “Buddy, werewolves from old families, such as the Hales, like to do things the traditional way. As in, you should have gone to Peter asking for Malia’s hand. You don’t even know him!” He was downright hysterical by the time he finished the speech.

“He hasn’t killed me yet for breaking the tradition. Anyway, Malia said she’d introduce me to everyone this evening.”

Stiles picked a fresh glass of vodka from a waiter. “Well, now’s your time. She’s right there – talking to her dad.” Stiles pointed Scott in the direction of Peter and Malia, then gave him a playful shove. “Remember, you’re a werewolf now. No need to be afraid.” Stiles squeezed Scott’s shoulder. “Be a man wolf, not a teen wolf.”

Scott rolled his eyes, stumbling to where Malia was chatting with her father.

Stiles watched proudly, chugging down his drink. He’d lost count of how much he’d drunk, but Derek had abandoned him the moment he greeted him at the door, many hours ago.

After so many drinks, Stiles went in search of the bathroom.

The Hale manor was one huge ass house. Stiles couldn’t imagine how Talia lived there all alone. It must have been a lot of fun and a lively place while the kids were growing up, but now it was one big shell, empty and lifeless place.

Apart from the parties, that house didn’t see much action.

Stiles knew it for a fact, because Derek had sent him several times to his mother with delicate questions about situations they hadn’t encountered before. Talia was still an Alpha, but had passed most of her power and knowledge to her only son. She used to be the most powerful and feared Alpha on the West Coast back in the day.

“Look what Santa brought us.”

The leery voice made all hair stand up on Stiles’s neck.

The bathroom on the first floor was spacious, but when there were three strong and drunk werewolves in there, the room felt small and claustrophobic.

Stiles pressed his back to the flat of the door, shaking from head to toe.

One of the wolves spurted fangs and extra hair as he stalked to Stiles. One long claw dragged down his cheek to his neck.

“No, please.” He tucked his chin into his chest. _Always protect your neck._ He’d learned that golden rule on his first day in the company.

“Oh, don’t be afraid, little one. We’re just curious what Derek sees in you.”

“Yes, he’s quite the gossip subject at the water cooler,” another wolf joined in the taunting.

“Word is, he keeps you around for your hidden talents,” the third wolf said with a sinister smile.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles said shakily. “But Derek’s going to be upset if you hurt me.”

“Is that so? We were hoping to make you our human bitch.” The second wolf, an Alpha, of what Stiles could see, stopped inches away from him.

Stiles trembled. The alcohol he’d drunk clouded his judgment, but he knew Derek would never accept such behavior. These assholes were the exact people who used to pull various pranks on him, call him names, and mistreat him before he became Derek’s assistant.

“You won’t tell anyone about this,” one of the others told him.

A clawed hand slashed his dress shirt, and Stiles whimpered, feeling for the doorknob. It was time to flee.

Of course, he couldn’t outrun three grown werewolves, one of them being an Alpha. The two Betas seemed to be just as strong.

When the Alpha pulled him away from the door, bending him over the marble counter between the sinks, Stiles knew he was in a lot of trouble. He couldn’t even find his voice to scream. He was paralyzed with fear.

Before his pants could join the shreds of his shirt, there was a commotion.

The bathroom door was honest to God ripped off its hinges. There was a massive black wolf growling and snarling, eyes bleeding a vibrant red.

Stiles was certain that was Talia Hale. He melted to the floor, as his three attackers backed away.

Stiles had only seen a full shift werewolf once in his life. Cora had been in an accident, and Stiles had been given the ingrate task to tell her mother. She flat out full shifted, sprinting out of the house. Stiles figured four legs took her faster to the hospital.

Talia jumped on the Alpha, her muzzle at his throat. She didn’t bite him, but put enough pressure to scare him. When the two Betas tried sneaking away, she snarled at them.

Stiles figured the werewolves understood growls and snarls, because when Talia let them go, the three ran out through the destroyed door.

Stiles knew he should thank her for saving his life, but he couldn’t regain control over his shaking limbs, let alone form coherent words.

The wolf came closer, eyeing him cautiously.

Stiles noticed the wolf’s eyes were no longer red. That unique color belonged to only one person – Derek. He was shocked that it was Derek who saved him, not Talia as he’d presumed.

Derek kept some distance between them, watching him carefully, as if afraid Stiles was going to break.

Without thinking, Stiles flung himself at Derek, hugging him as best as he could and sobbing into his fur. Derek froze for a good minute, then slowly rubbed his muzzle over the side of Stiles’s neck. His wet nose made Stiles smile faintly.

“Thank you, Derek,” he managed to say after what felt like forever.

Derek pulled away, nudging him to his feet. It took Stiles a moment to find his footing. He followed Derek out of the bathroom and up the stairs to a bedroom.

He had no idea where they were going, but he didn’t want to take his chances and go to the party alone. The mere thought of being alone in there terrified him.

When the door of the bedroom shut behind them, Derek pawed at a drawer of the dresser.

Stiles opened it, seeing Derek taking a mouthful of a pair of black boxers, then disappearing into the adjoined bathroom.

Right, Stiles had heard stories about werewolves who full shifted. They always returned to their human body naked.

Not a minute later, Derek emerged from the bathroom in only his black boxer briefs. He didn’t stop until he had Stiles in a tight hug. One hand was behind his head, his fingers curled into Stiles’s hair, and the other hand was clamped on Stiles’s hip.

“I’m so sorry I left you on your own. I figured it was a good thing for you to catch up with your friend.”

Stiles forgot about being mad at Derek. His intentions were the best. “It’s not your fault.”

A growl rumbled through Derek’s chest. Stiles pulled away enough to be able to look into Derek’s eyes.

“They’re dead. They have no idea what they’ve done,” Derek muttered, his eyes flashed red.

“I… I’m… You don’t have to… I bet they won’t do it again.”

“Stiles, these idiots have been on your case since you were hired. What they wanted to do goes against everything we’re fighting to ameliorate.”

“We’re saving werewolves, Derek.” It was one of the few times Stiles called him on his name to his face. But after the man saved his life, calling him anything other than Derek would sound silly.

“That doesn’t give them any right to prey on the only human around.”

“You mean the helpless human,” Stiles mumbled, looking away. His eyes landed on a picture of the three Hale children. They were young in the photograph. As his eyes roamed around the room, Stiles gasped, realizing Derek had taken him into his childhood room.

“You’re not helpless,” Derek said with conviction. He moved the hand on the back of Stiles’s head to his cheek. “You’re hurt.”

Stiles hadn’t realized how every inch of his body hurt until Derek pointed it out. He winced under Derek’s watchful eyes. Then the pain was leaving his body, allowing a serene sensation to take its place.

Stiles noticed the veins on Derek’s arm turning black as he drew the pain away. He’d never been this close to Derek. No other Hale had ever done anything remotely wolfy around him, being mindful of his fragile nature.

Stiles was aware of a lot of things regarding werewolves, but he hadn’t seen them in action. Even Scott was hiding that part, as per what Malia had taught him.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles said weakly, trying to pull away from Derek.

Derek held him tightly, bringing him even closer. “I’d be damned if I allow you out of my sight.”

Stiles frowned because one, Derek had said something totally irrelevant to what he’d wanted, and two, Derek was touching and looking at him with such care that it warmed Stiles’s heart.

“Sit.” Derek pointed to the desk chair. He rummaged through his drawers, coming out with a pair of washed out jeans and a knit-cable sweater. After pulling on socks, he put on a pair of running shoes. “Come on.” He kept a hand on Stiles’s back as they made their way back to the party.

They turned heads, because everyone was surprised to see the way Derek was dressed. Derek paid them no mind, stopping only when he reached his mother.

“I need a word with you,” he said tightly, pulling her away from a conversation with a business partner.

Talia, the ever professional, excused herself and followed them to the kitchen.

“What’s going on, Derek? Why are you dressed casual? What happened to your suit?”

“I’m going to give you three name. I want them fired. I want them _dead_.”

Stiles shivered at the threat in Derek’s voice.

Talia shot him a look, before focusing on her son. “I’m not following.”

“Eric Thomas, Jeff Richards, Scott Leigh. DEAD!” Derek growled.

Stiles could almost feel claws on his back where Derek still had a hand resting. “Seriously…”

Derek turned to glare at him. “If I hadn’t been there…” He met his mother’s eyes. “Those three disgraces of our kind had Stiles cornered in the first floor bathroom. I could smell his fear from the other side of the house. Those animals hurt him and were about to do unspeakable things to him if I hadn’t barged in there on time.”

Talia gasped, paling. “Stiles, darling…”

“I’m going to take him home. Such behavior should be punished with the highest punishment,” Derek muttered. “They’ve always picked on him, but what they wanted to do tonight, in our house, it’s beyond denigrating and disgusting.”

“I will take care of them, Derek.” Talia nodded solemnly. She pulled Stiles in an awkward hug, since Derek still had a hand on his back.

It seemed to Stiles that Derek wasn’t likely to leave him out of his sight any time soon. A part of him wanted to stay at the party and carry on with his plans for the night. He was going to go for drinks with Scott afterwards. But a bigger part of him wanted to leave the party.

“I know you had plans with your friend, but I think you should cancel. I’m going to drive you home,” Derek said softly, leading him to Scott.

To be alone in his apartment was the least Stiles wanted, but anywhere away from the party was better.

They found Scott chatting with Malia and Peter. Scott jumped to his feet the moment he saw Stiles.

“I’m fine,” Stiles managed to say. It was just then when he became aware of his shredded shirt, askew tie, and mussed hair.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’s shoulders, growling at Scott, warning him to not approach.

Stiles shot Derek an incredulous look, freeing himself from his suddenly clingy boss. He hugged his friend, assuring him he was fine and he’d explain everything later.

Peter kept watching them curiously, but Peter always looked at them that way, like he was expecting something to blow up. Probably his nephew’s head.

When they left, Derek insisted on Stiles wearing his leather jacket over his suit jacket.

In Derek’s sleek Camaro, Stiles allowed himself to relax. He sagged into the soft leather seat, closing his eyes. Flashes of the bathroom scene danced behind his closed lids so he opened his eyes, keeping them wide and unblinking on the dashboard.

Derek pointed the car to the road and started driving.

“I don’t want to go home,” Stiles admitted in a small voice.

Derek glanced his way, nodding.

That was how Stiles ended up at Derek’s place. Derek lived in a large loft, in one of the most secure buildings in L.A..

The elevator ride to the top floor was short.

In the entry hallway was a Christmas tree, but that was all the festive decoration around.

Derek waved to the large L-shaped black leather couch in the middle of the spacious living room. Stiles took it as an invitation. He sank at the juncture of the L, sagging low. He folded his hands over his stomach, toying with the ripped shirt.

“I’ve only got vitamin water and wolfsbane whiskey. I’m sure you had enough alcohol tonight.”

Stiles accepted the bottle of vitamin water with a smile. Only Derek would drink such a thing. “It’s okay.”

“Do you want to take a shower? I’m sure you need to be alone for a while.”

“If it’s not too much trouble?” Stiles could feel his cheeks flaming up. He drank from his water as he followed Derek deeper into the loft.

On his prior visits to Derek’s loft, Stiles hadn’t seen much past the living room, kitchen, and the study.

They crossed what looked like Derek’s room and stopped into a spacious bathroom.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked, rocking on the ball of his feet. “I could use the guest bathroom.”

Derek snorted as he pulled out clean towels and made sure the water was hot. “There was only one guest bedroom, but I turned it into a storage room. My bedroom is the only room with a bed and bathroom with a shower.”

“Oh.” Stiles stood out of Derek’s way, until Derek finished preparing the shower.

“There you go. If you want to borrow clean clothes, be my guest.” Derek walked to the door, but stopped and turned to face Stiles. “You’re not going into shock, or anything?”

Stiles shook his head mechanically. “I’m good. Thank you for everything.”

As he showered, Stiles tried not to get excited about the place he was in at the moment. Despite Derek’s grumpy nature, he’d always been kind to Stiles. Like all relationships between employer and employee, they had their fall-outs and he’d been shouted at more times than he could count. It was a lot more scarier considering Derek was an Alpha werewolf.

Stiles had no idea how much Derek cared for him until he’d saved him from his colleagues. The way Derek had held him – the partly naked Derek.

At the memory of Derek’s heat, his toned abs, his muscled arms, Derek’s unique smell, Stiles found himself gripping his hardening dick in his hand. All he could hope was that Derek wasn’t paying attention to his shower. He leaned against the glass wall, dragging a hand up his stomach to his nipples. The gesture made him wince and check why it hurt to touch his chest.

Stiles shivered at the sight. He dropped the hand from his dick. There were three thin, red, scratch marks. As he touched them gingery, a new thought popped in his head. What if he was turning into a werewolf? He tried frantically to remember who had ripped his shirt, but all he managed to do was go back into the bathroom scene at the Hale mason, which sent him into a mild panic attack.

Stiles slid down the shower cabin’s wall, curling into himself. The hot water beating down his back kept him focused on the slight pain in his right shoulder, but the panic didn’t subside. He hadn’t had a panic attack since his teen years, and in that state, he couldn’t remember all the things his therapist told him to do.

To fuel his panic, he heard the bathroom door opening. Then Derek’s looming figure could be seen through the foggy glass.

“Stiles? Are you alright?” His voice was shaky, and Stiles had never heard him sound so vulnerable.

“I… I’m…” He gasped out, digging the crescent of his nails into his palms to ground himself.

“I’m coming in.”

Stiles’s heart jumped at the words.

The water stopped running. Then Derek was crouched to his level, wrapping a soft bathrobe around him and helping him slid his arms through the correct holes. With jelly fingers, Stiles tied the string around his waist.

“You’re safe,” Derek whispered, helping him up.

Stiles, more or less, fell into Derek’s chest, letting out an ugly sob that had been threatening to leave his body since his attack.

“Shh.” Derek’s large hand touched the back of Stiles’s head, his thumb stroking that spot behind his ear. “I’m going to rip these animals to pieces.”

Stiles shuddered, clutching Derek’s sweater with both hands. He finally grew enough courage to look up into the eyes he’d come to love. “Am I… Is there… What are the chances I’m going to become like you?”

“What?” Derek frowned.

Stiles pulled away and gaped the bathrobe open so his chest was revealed to Derek. For once, appearance was the least of his worry. Derek would never see him as more than his scrawny assistant.

Derek gasped, pulling the lapels open a little more. He traced the scratches with gentle fingers, then made a fist of his hand to his side.

“So?” Stiles prompted him, wiping at the tears under his eyes.

“You’ll be fine. Even if it’s the Alpha who clawed you, the wound is not deep. You’re still human, don’t worry.” Derek gave him a reassuring smile.

Stiles looked away, covering his chest. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t.”

A deep growl came from Derek, making Stiles meet his eyes, startled. “If I ever hear you say such a thing, I’ll be very upset.”

“What the hell? Can’t you see that me being human and working for your company has landed me in a lot of trouble over the years? I’m the joke of your employees. Their favorite gossip topic at the water cooler is about why you keep a human assistant. They loathe me, Derek!”

Derek placed one of his hands on Stiles’s shoulder, and Stiles did his best not to wince in pain. It was the shoulder he’d hit against the door.

“First of all, not all the employees hate you. There might be a group of them that dislike you, but the joke is on them. They don’t know you, they have no idea how kind and what a big heart you have, Stiles.” He stopped for a second, staring into Stiles’s eyes. “If you want the raw truth, I was extremely upset when I heard Cora had hired a human with no link to a werewolf. Except that your best friend was bitten, and you had high recommendation from Malia.”

Stiles’s heart pummeled to his stomach. Not even Derek wanted him there, but he was good at masking his dislike.

“Then I met you – the prized human.” Derek smiled, showing his bunny teeth, making Stiles’s stomach do a little flip. “I have to say I saw the potential from the first second my eyes landed on you.”

Stiles could feel his face flushing. “If I remember correctly, I bumped into you in the hallway, spilling my coffee all over your expensive suit.”

“And you were a mouthy little thing. I swear, until I met you, I had no idea someone could talk so much in such a short period of time. And you were brave. You knew that you had a werewolf in front of you, yet you kept saying I’ve come out of nowhere and it was like I was sent there to keep you from drinking your fifth coffee of the day.”

Stiles laughed nervously. “God, I was such a tool.”

Derek stroked his shoulder. “You intrigued me.”

The words were spoken on such a deep tone and they hung in the air, making Stiles realize how close they were and how their conversation was taking a deeper, more meaningful turn.

Of course, he ruined the moment when he shivered violently, then sneezed three times.

Derek chuckled, pulling him out of the shower cabin. Stiles followed, dazed and utterly mesmerized. He couldn’t believe they had such a conversation in Derek’s shower cabin.

“Here you go. I’m going to make you some tea.” Derek left him standing in front of the open closet.

All the clothes smelled like the essence of Derek. As Stiles pulled on a too-large Henley, he froze. Their scents would combine if he wore Derek’s clothes. He knew enough were-creatures to understand that such a thing was intimate at its best.

He thought back on how Derek had looked at him and touched him not so long ago in the shower cabin. Then he thought about all the times their eyes had met while at work, how they even had inside jokes, how Derek always protected him from his peers.

Stiles finished tying the string of the sweatpants he’d pulled on, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Derek’s clothes were too large, but somehow, they fit him perfectly. He took a sniff of the collar, smiling.

On his way back to the living room, Stiles made a decision to find out if Derek felt the same for him. All the facts were there, staring him in the face, but he’d been too blind to see them.

**#**

Derek was at the kitchen island. There were two steaming mugs in front of him.

Stiles climbed on the chair next to Derek, accepting the mug pushed toward him.

“Feeling better?” Derek checked, without turning to Stiles.

“Yes. It might be a while before I forget this happened, but I’ll live.”

Derek met his eyes, and Stiles stopped breathing. His bleeding red eyes with blown out pupils made Stiles shiver.

“If they as much as look at you, I’m going to kill them!” Derek growled.

Stiles gulped thickly, taking a careful sip of his tea. He wasn’t used to Derek being so protective.

“You’ll tell me if anyone ever disrespects you.” It was a statement, so all Stiles could do was nod. “Good.”

Stiles stared into his tea, trying to find the best way to check if Derek returned his feelings. Derek saved him from embarrassing himself by suggesting they moved to the couch.

Derek sat so close to Stiles that Stiles could feel his body heat. He returned to staring into his tea, hoping the awkward silence was going to end soon.

“It’s no wonder those low-lives attacked you,” Derek said in a low voice.

Stiles glanced up, surprised. He had no idea what to understand from that statement.

“No. You misunderstood me,” Derek said hurriedly, realizing how his words sounded. “Look at you: a ripe, untouched human, always smelling of pent-up sexual tension.”

Stiles’s face turned red, as his heart took off. So Derek was aware of a lot more than he’d believed. “How can you tell?”

“I’m a werewolf. I have to share eight plus hours with you in that office. Believe me, I know exactly how you smell.”

“I mean… the first part.” Stiles avoided eye-contact.

“Oh. I just assumed. You never spoke of a girlfriend, besides, we just covered that you smell of pent-up sexual frustration.”

Stiles laughed nervously. “I’d never speak of a girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Oh… yeah…” Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck, chancing a look at Derek. He was surprised to find him watching him intently. “What?”

Derek took the mug from Stiles’s hands, placing it on the coffee table. He took Stiles’s hands in his. “I’ve grown used to your scent since you started working as my assistant. I had no idea how it would affect me if you smelled of another wolf.”

“Uh… I bet you caught Scotty’s scent on me sometimes.”

“That’s different. Those animals were too close.”

Stiles could feel his chest warm at the implication of Derek’s words. He rubbed one long sleeve over his cheek, grinning. “Wearing your clothes gets your scent on me faster.” He didn’t realize what he’d said until Derek growled lowly.

Before Stiles could rectify his open mouth, insert foot moment, Derek pulled him flush against his chest. Stiles tilted his head to look at Derek and gasped at how close they were. His eyes lingered on Derek’s lips, before meeting his eyes. They were more green than ever.

“Why didn’t I see it earlier?” Derek asked softly.

“See what?”

“Your arousal peaks when I’m around.”

“To the roof,” Stiles breathed, shifting uncomfortably when his dick twitched.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Are you kidding me? I thought you hated me.”

“My whole family gives me shit for how I pin over my assistant. You tell me, we could have done this for years?” Derek brushed the back of his hand over Stiles’s cheek.

“Your whole family is aware of our mutual pinning, and they never told us.” Stiles licked his lips. “If we can’t find the books for Laura, I’m going to grant her the first wish.”

“And what’s that?” Derek lifted a thick brow.

“Making her brother happy.” Stiles closed the gap between then, pressing his lips to Derek’s.

It took a few excruciatingly long moments before Derek kissed him back, then Stiles found himself lowered to the couch with Derek on top of him. One of his legs was awkwardly still on the floor and the other was trapped under Derek’s heavy body. Derek’s hands were everywhere.

“Fuck!” Derek spat, sitting up and heading to the kitchen.

For a wild second Stiles thought he’d made a mistake, then he became aware of a phone ringing.

“This better be good, or I’m going to murder you,” Derek threatened. “Oh, really?” His voice softened. “That wasn’t necessary, but I appreciate it…. I say a lot of shit when I’m angry. I don’t always mean it.” Derek stiffened, then turned to look at Stiles, still sprawled on the couch. “Yeah, I’d commit homicide for him.”

Stiles shivered at the words, aware Derek was talking about him. It also proved how much Derek cared for him.

“Thanks again, Pete. See you on Monday.” Derek cringed as he was about to hang up. “Don’t push it. What I do is my goddamn business.” He threw the phone back on the counter, before he returned to the living room.

“So…” Stiles pushed himself up on his elbow, looking up at Derek.

“Peter taught those fuckers a lesson.” He extended his hand. “My bed is more comfortable.”

“Uh, I’d hate to kick you out of your bed. I can sleep here,” Stiles protested.

Once he was upright, Derek invaded his personal space, kissing along the column on his neck. “Who said anything about sleeping, Stilinski?”

“Dude, I don’t put out after just one kiss.”

Derek pulled away, horror evident in his eyes. “Shit. I’m such an asshole. After what happened tonight, I pushed you…”

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest. “First, you didn’t push me. I kissed you first, if I remember correctly. Second, I was teasing… I think,” he mumbled. “I’ve wanted your for over a year now. I imagined this very moment a thousand times.”

“It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Stiles muttered, bristling. “I think we’re rushing into it. I know we’re on the same page, but maybe tonight is not the night.”

Derek smiled indulgently. “I still want to share the bed with you. I promise your virtue is safe.”

Stiles laughed, leaning closer to kiss Derek’s soft lips. “I’m not opposed to other stuff. Just not the whole deal.”

Derek nodded, leading the way back to his bedroom.

Stiles sat at the foot of the bed. He didn’t have time to overthink what was going to happen.

Derek stepped between his legs, pushing him back on the bed. His hands moved the shirt up and over Stiles’s head.

“You’ll have to stop me if you want….”

Stiles moaned when Derek licked a wet line from his belly button to his left nipple. He had no idea why he’d told Derek no to sex. He always talked too much when he was nervous.

Derek cupped him over the sweats, and Stiles bucked his hips. He helped Derek pull the string and lifted his ass off the bed so Derek could take the pants off easier.

In that moment, Stiles became aware he was the only one naked. He sat up and pushed Derek on his back, divesting him of the sweater. Before he could work on the jeans, Derek started pumping Stiles’s dick.

“Holy fuck.” Stiles shivered in pleasure, throwing his head back. His hips started rocking over Derek’s clad erection. Stiles dug hips fingers into Derek’s arms, groaning. “I… I’m… Oh, fuck.”

Derek upped the speed he was rubbing Stiles’s dick and within the minute, his chest was painted in cum.

Stiles melted into his side, lazily unbuttoning Derek’s jeans. He palmed Derek’s erection, amazed at how large it felt in his hand. Derek stiffened as he approached his own orgasm. Stiles kept the slow rubbing, until he came undone.

“So tell me something,” Stiles whispered, propping himself on his elbow to be able to look at Derek.

“Figures you’d talk even after sex.”

Stiles snorted. “Is it true that born wolves have knots?”

Derek opened his eyes, surprise evident in them. Then he rolled his eyes. “Did Peter tell you that?”

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up. “In passing.”

“You shouldn’t pay attention to everything Peter tells you.”

“Oh. So you don’t?” Stiles glanced at Derek’s flaccid dick, which was intimidating.

“Disappointed?” Derek laughed, clearly amused.

“I had this whole scenario of us stuck together for hours.”

“So you imagined us… a lot?” Derek teased, rolling on his side.

“Multiple times in several different positions.” Stiles could feel his face burning in embarrassed, but he wanted Derek to know exactly how much he wanted him.

“Yet, you don’t put out after just one kiss, right?”

“Forget my lapse of judgment. I had no idea how much I’d want it. I mean, I knew… but I was being coy.”

“Oh, God. Stop.” The bed shook with how hard Derek was laughing.

“So? Wanna get a taste of this?” Stiles rolled over, shaking his ass.

Derek stopped laughing abruptly. “You have no idea….”

“Believe me, Derek. I know.” Stiles grinned over his shoulder. “Just keep in mind I’m a duckling.”

“By the time the night is over, you’ll be an expert.” Derek leaned down to kiss him.

Slowly and carefully, Derek breached Stiles’s rosebud. When Stiles was ready to lose his mind, Derek lubed his erection.

“Whoa, big guy!” Stiles kicked a leg up, hitting Derek in the shoulder. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Werewolves can’t carry diseases. You can’t get pregnant. But if you’d feel better…” Derek made to turn for the nightstand.

“Oh. Of course.” Stiles felt foolish, but getting sick terrified him. “Proceed.”

“You say the cutest things when you’re nervous.”

“Remind me to kick you in the nuts for calling me cute.”

Derek chuckled, flipping Stiles over and bending his knees so they were on Derek’s shoulders. Then he inched slowly, alert of any change in Stiles’s scent or body language. Derek stopped every time Stiles tensed up. He moved slowly, keeping his hands on the back of Stiles’s thighs.

One of Stiles’s hands was in his hair and the other was above his head, clenched on the sheet. His back was arched off the bed, as he kept moaning louder and louder.

Fleetingly, he thought of Derek’s neighbors, but when Derek hit his prostate, all thoughts vanished from his head. When Derek changed the angle, wrapping Stiles’s legs around his neck and taking his hands in his, stretched above Stiles’s head, all Stiles could do was get lost in the most glorious feeling. The fire in his groin consumed him as Derek fucked him hard. It didn’t take long for him to explode, taking Derek with him.

When the buzzing in his ears subsided, he turned to grin from ear to ear at Derek who was laying next to him on the bed.

“Not disappointed for the lack of knot I see,” Derek joked.

“The lack of knot is not a deal breaker.” Stiles winked. “One could get used to this.”

Derek smiled, pulling the comforter over their bodies. “There’s more of this if you want.”

Stiles nestled into Derek’s side, draping a leg between Derek’s. “Are you sure? This is not going to affect my job, right?”

“You’re forbidden to ever eat in the cafeteria. We’ll share lunch in the office.”

“And I’ll be desert?” Stiles laughed.

“You catch up pretty fast.” Derek kissed his forehead. “In all seriousness, this changes everything, but then again it doesn’t change anything. Makes sense?”

“Yup.” Stiles yawned loudly.

“Sleep.” Derek combed a hand through Stiles’s hair.

**#**

On Monday morning, Stiles was late.

Derek had taken him home the previous day at Stiles’s pleas. He had his work clothes at home, and figured a little distance would be good.

He had slept poorly, already used to waking up next to Derek only after one night spent together.

Stiles had only managed to fall asleep close to four in the morning, which led to only a couple hours of sleep. His Jeep had rebelled on him, which led to him taking public transport.

Stiles was glad they’d be at work for only a few hours, and after exchanging the gifts, they’d go home for the much awaited holiday. He dreaded the drive back home, though he had to fix his Jeep first. He missed his dad, but he had no idea how he’d survive without Derek for two weeks.

Stiles opened the door of their office slowly, expecting Derek’s customary glare when he was late. Surprisingly, he was greeted by Derek’s worried face.

“Morning,” Stiles whispered, dumping his bag on his desk.

“You didn’t sleep,” Derek said, walking closer.

“You wolves are freaks.”

“What happened to your car? You smell of fresh winter air… like you walked to work.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I guess the battery died again. It was cold last night.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Derek frowned, rubbing a hand over Stiles’s back.

“I didn’t even think… I’m not used to this,” he admitted.

“Well…”

“I’m not moving in with you so we can carpool.”

“Now who’s the freak?” Derek teased. “Go, grab a coffee. We have to run over a few things before the meeting.”

When Stiles returned with a cup of coffee, he noticed a large parcel on his desk. His heart took off, thinking Derek had bought him a present. He didn’t have anything for Derek.

“What’s this?” he asked, casually.

“Oh, that’s Laura’s present. It arrived this morning.”

“Whoa! Sweet!” Stiles tore open the brown paper, smiling upon seeing the correct box set. “You’re allowed to keep money from my salary until I pay my debt to you for this.”

“Don’t be silly. You can write on the note that I helped, because your real present for her is making me happy, right?” He lifted a brow, before focusing back on his laptop.

“Right.” Stiles wrote a note signing it with _Stiles and Derek_ , which made his stomach squirm. He wasn’t even sure if they were a couple, but here they were signing greeting cards with both their names.

Stiles got sucked into working on their latest cases, because he jumped out of his skin when Derek touched his shoulder. He glanced up at Derek, confused.

“Better wrap up. We’re meeting the others in five minutes.”

“Okay.”

“I have a plan for the whole exchanging gifts things.” Derek went to their mini fridge, pulling out a box wrapped in a plastic bag. “You’ll go ahead and give this to Peter.”

“What the hell is that?” Stiles scrunched his nose at the smell.

“It’s a pig heart – all I could find.”

“Oh, shit.” He’d forgotten that Derek had gotten his note. “Uh, Derek…”

“You can tell him, you offed me yourself.”

Stiles chewed on his lips. “You extracted my note.”

Derek took a step back. “What the hell?” He chucked the box to the floor. “What kind of sick joke is this?”

“But you totally misunderstood it!” Stiles shouted, stepping closer. “Please, hear me out. Think about what it said.”

“Derek’s heart. So it was some bet….to get me to fall for you. You won.”

“Oh, my GOD!” Stiles threw his arms in the air. “I wanted you to return my feelings. I definitely worded it wrongly.” Stiles inhaled sharply when Derek kept staring at him. “Wait. You fell for me?”

“A long time ago,” Derek admitted.

“Damn. We’ve definitely been blind. And your wolfy senses have failed you.”

Derek shrugged. “But now we’re here.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. “Ready to tell your family?”

“Let’s do this.”

Stiles kept the books against his chest as they walked to the meeting room. Derek’s arm was looped over Stiles’s shoulders.

When they stepped into the room, the others were already there. They stopped to stare at them, and then everyone started talking at the same time on various amazed voices.

“Let’s get this show on the road. I’m ready to head back home,” Derek interjected, pushing Stiles toward an empty chair.

Stiles placed the gift under the small tree in the middle of the table.

“You didn’t have to,” Laura whispered. “You already got my impossible wish become reality.”

Stiles chuckled. “Trust me, this was the easiest of the two wishes. The other one took my mad research skills and your brother’s connections to find.”

“Now can I know what my Christmas wish did to offend your sensibilities?” Peter asked, looking at Derek.

“I thought you wrote the note I got, but turns out, I got Stiles's, who needs lessons in expressing his wishes clearly.”

“Hey! You jumped to the wrong conclusion,” Stiles defended himself.

“And what the hell did Stilinski want?” Peter rolled his eyes.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, hoping Derek wouldn’t say it.

“My heart. Of course, I thought it was you and that you wanted me dead.” Derek shrugged.

“Clearly, you were desensitized and blind not seeing how much this kid wanted you,” Laura said gently. “We all knew your mutual attraction, but we hoped you’d see it yourselves one day.”

“It took that attack for us to figure it out,” Stiles mumbled, hating to bring up the events from the Hale house.

Derek growled, taking his hand. Derek caught Peter’s eye, nodding. Stiles didn’t want to know what Peter had done to those werewolves.

“So who got my note?” He dove into the presents from under the tree. His face fell when he found a small box with his name.

Stiles was surprised Peter had forgotten Cora's comment. It was clear she’d gotten Peter’s note.

When Peter opened the wrapping, he stared in shock at the content. “No way!”

Cora beamed. “Happy Christmas, Uncle Peter.”

“You little…” He went to hug her tightly. “Did my sister help with money?”

“Funny enough, no. Malia and Scott helped me. Scott knew some guy who had no idea what treasure he was selling so cheap. It’s in good working condition, too.”

“What did you get him?” Derek asked, voicing Stiles’s curiosity.

“His desired car: a Jaguar.” Cora smiled brightly.

“Whoa! Sweet!” Stiles whistled.

“If that McCall kid hadn’t convinced me he was worthy of my daughter at the party, he won me ten times over.” Peter nodded. “You’ve got one great friend, Stilinski.”

“Thanks.” Stiles nodded.

#

Derek accompanied Stiles to his hometown, commenting it was only fair to meet Sheriff Stilinski when Stiles knew his whole family.

To Stiles’s surprise, his dad liked Derek and took it like a trooper that his son was gay and dating a guy, who happened to be his boss.

It turned out to be one of the best Christmases he’d spent with his dad in a long time.


End file.
